Cuddle
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Hidan x Oc One-shot. Sarianah has trouble with Hidan.


**Disclaimer: This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.**

* * *

Cuddle

Sarianah lied on her bed, chocolate brown eyes staring at the ceiling and legs dangling off the edge. Her mind was on a merry go round, and it wouldn't stop spinning, preventing her from being able to fall asleep. Not even the slightest tug to peaceful slumber.

Growling lightly she glance at the digital clock, and in return it's bloody red numbers glared back at her. 12:17. 'Well this is fucked up.' she thought, grumbling as she lazily slid off the mattress and landed on her butt.

She crawled to her door and reached up to turn the knob. Yes, crawled. Lack of sleep and still being wide awake messed with her head very badly, and this wasn't the first time it has happened. This meant that the only way to get to sleep was to visit a certain someone; Hidan.

Still on her hands and knees like a baby, the scantily dressed brunette sluggishly traveled down the hall to the albino's door, where she head butted it for a knock. And it was pretty loud considering how unnaturally hard her skull is.

"What the fuck is it? I'm trying to sleep damn it!" She head butted it again, harder. She didn't feel like talking. The door opened with an angry yank, and furious amethyst eyes glared at empty air. "What the fuck?"

Hidan looked around, then turned his vision to the floor when something nudged his feet. "What the Hell are you doing up so late woman?" She plopped onto her bottom, holding her hands out to him, asking to be carried.

He stared at her. "Can't sleep?" A nod. He sighed, running a hand through his messy silver hair that framed his face. "Is it worse than the others?" Another nod and he cursed. "I can't fucking believe this." he ranted, leaning down to pick her up like a child.

"Are you gonna fucking talk?" "Maybe." Hidan couldn't control the vicious smirk and snorted. "Damn bitch you're a hassle." he murmured, plopping the brunette unceremoniously onto his bed and walking around to take his side.

The sheets tucked into her body with the familiar aroma of Hidan's scent; the musky spice of a man and his own added smell of metallic blood. She sighed in content, eyes drooping. It was a strange combination, but it calmed her nerves to a near standstill and she yawned, body tensing and relaxing at the deep inhale and exhale.

Rolling over she instantly wrapped her arms around his toned one, which was lying limply to his side as he began to doze off again. The sudden contact made Hidan jolt, but he relaxed at smelling the soothing mix of chocolate and cinnamon. It was an intriguing taste to his olfactory senses, but it comforted him nonetheless.

Within moments they fell into a deep slumber.

...

Hidan awoke at the sound of light panting, senses on high alert. He sat up, or tried to with the girl clinging to his arm like a koala bear. The albino's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she suddenly rubbed her body against it and moaned lightly.

"What the fuck are you dreaming about." he muttered, taking all of his willpower to stop a nosebleed. She finally let go to roll over onto her stomach and hunched her body with a moan, growing louder as each second passed.

"Hi...HIDAN!"

He flinched at the pitch of her voice, scared that she woke someone up, or everyone for that matter, but the effect it had on a certain area down below made him groan lowly to himself as he watched the younger girl slowly lift her head and blink.

She was having a wet dream about him of all people? Not that he should be surprised or anything, for his looks were something to do a double take at. He was beyond more attractive than most men out there, and that as a known fact, but it still boost his ego to impossible levels knowing that she was unconsciously having lustful desires for him.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Hidan-" "Relax bitch. I don't mind." Her hair was moist with sweat, her body covered in a light sheen of it. Lips still parted to release rushed breaths, hoping to regulate her heart rate as she began to sit up. He all but pounced her.

He was rough and dominating, just as you would expect from him by his behavior in and out of battle. His lips bruised her own, his teeth nipped and tugged on the rapidly swelling skin, puncturing them slightly.

He rolled over so that she was on top of him and bucked his hips up, the hardening bulge in the crotch of his pants causing unbearable friction. The sudden motion caused her to moan out, allowing him to force his tongue inside and tangle with hers.

He brought a hand up to cup the back of her neck when she started to pull away. Hearing her whimper in obvious pain he released her, giving her a moment to breathe.

"H-Hidan what the hell?" she panted out, hazed eyes set in a slight glare. "Not my fucking fault your screaming turned me on bitch." he replied with a scoff, his own eyes staring at her with a drunken glaze set over them.

Mind swimming too fast for her to form comprehensible words she simply opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish. Taking advantage of the situation, albeit with slight difficulty since her face looked priceless, he crashed his lips against hers again, slipping his tongue through her parted lips.

He pulled her flush against him, not giving her any chance to escape, not like she was going trying breaking away in the first place, but you can never be too sure. Rocking his hips up again in a steady rhythm, his ears gleefully took in her muffled moans.

Running his hands down her back Hidan bit onto her lower lip to draw a minute drop of blood, his violet eyes flickering as he tasted the copper tang. The tips of his fingers brushing past the band of her shorts before slipping around to the front of her hip to caress the elastic of her underwear.

Almost purring the albino slipped his hand down over the soft mound of her heat and then over the wet area itself, his hands stiffly twitching backwards so that he could slip two fingers into the tight tunnel of her woman's hood.

Dipping his fingers in slowly but roughly his nails grated against the ridged yet soft muscle on the inside of her heat, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of her neck while rolling the tip of his tongue over the broken skin.

Straining a moan Sarianah bucked her hip against his hand, her eyes lolling back as she glanced at the ceiling for a moment. It did not take long for him to drag her shorts off down her smooth legs, his wrist flicking to toss them in any random direction across the room.

Pushing her down against the mattress Hidan pushed the brunette's thighs up into the air, his tongue slithering out to flick one way through the air and then the other. Tilting himself down he first flicked the hot slick tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves at the top of her heat, a coy expression cropping up his face as he started to nibble on it instead.

Flicking and tensing Sarianah shuddered, a deep moan parting her lips as she glanced down at his head, which was blocking her view of anything going on between her legs. Drawing his hand up underneath him Hidan continued to finger Sarianah, and he did not stop until he had tasted each small crevice of her heat.

Lifting himself back up he nipped her skin and sucked on her nipple roughly, his fingers squeezing the neglected nub on the other side gingerly before squeezing the entire soft mound vigorously, pulling yet another set of moans out of the girl.

Now tugging at his own trousers the albino revealed his tight elastic boxers which hugged the lean muscles, complimenting his assets perfectly. Sarianah could then see that he actually had his own face printed onto them, causing the blush on her face to become pale and her lustful eyes to dull slightly. Could his ego be any larger?

Sarianah could not say anything however, as he had already released his shaft and had pulled her up and then turned her over onto her knees. Placing her hands onto the mattress to balance herself Sarianah blinked only slightly, her eyes flicking to the corners of her eyelids when she felt him brush up against her entrance.

At first she was certain he was just going to plunge into her, and begin to self-indulge himself, but to her surprise, and definitely out with his usual behaviour, Hidan gently began to press into her heat, giving her time to adjust to the new sensation.

Placing his hands onto her hips Hidan dug his nails into her skin and began to run the length of his heat in and out of her tight womanhood, a light grunt parting his lips as he waited for her to loosen up a little more.

Finally able to advance the albino began to slip in and out at a moderate pace, his jutting hips pressing against her bum as reached under with one hand to grasp onto her breast and squeeze it.

Ploughing into her repeatedly the albino pressed all the way into her, his eyes shuddering as he slammed in another time, forcing a bellowing moan from Sarianah's lips.

Bringing her closer to release Hidan slowed down, drawing out the pleasure burning in the bottom of her stomach, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk as he finally brought her to release as she screamed out; her heat then began to convulse around his shaft, tightening dramatically and drawing him to his own climax.

Pulling out of her Hidan dropped down at one side of the bed, his strong arms pulling her down with him and then flush up against him with her back to his upper torso.

"Hidan." she murmured just loud enough for him to barely hear.

He pulled her closer in response with a mumble of 'Yes?'.

"You're such an egomaniac; in and out of battle." she remarked, smiling at the light chuckle he gave.

"Yeah I fucking love you too bitch. Now get to sleep before I end up fucking you so hard you won't walk for a year." he whispered, leaning slightly to give her ear a nip.

That last part made her freeze. "You can't actually DO that, can you?"

She felt him shrug. "Dunno. Are you willing to let me find out?"

He barked out a laugh when she rapidly shook her head no. "I'm just fucking kidding. I'm not that harsh." he paused. "Well, to some people anyways."

Hidan snorted when she jabbed him in ribs, clearly not amused. He then had them shift about so that he could pull the blankets over their sweating forms and once again pulling her to his chest.

Pecking her forehead he nuzzled her cheek. "Now fucking sleep. I'm tired."

They slept soundly the rest of the night.

"Geez I thought they'd never shut up." growled Kisame, releasing his ears from the folded pillow and sending a grumpy glare to his wall. Unknown to him his actions were copied by the rest of the base's occupants.


End file.
